herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mera (DC Extended Universe)
Y'Mera Xebella Challa (more commonly referred to as Mera) is a supporting character in the 2017 film, Justice League, as well as the deuteragonist of the 2018 film, Aquaman. She is portrayed by Amber Heard, who also played Piper in Drive Angry. She is the daughter of King Nereus and a Xebellian princess raised by Atlanna as well as an ally of Aquaman, prince and later king of Atlantis. She convinces Arthur Curry/Aquaman to go against Steppenwolf and he ends up joining the Justice League as a result. Later, she convinces Arthur to claim his heritage as king against Orm to protect both the remaining kingdoms of the Seven Seas and the surface world from the latter's wrath. Story Early life Mera is the daughter of Nereus and an unnamed mother, who too busy fighting in the wars of Xebel to take care of their child. She as taken in by Queen Atlanna, and was trained to be the Queen's protégé. As time went on, Mera became a military figure, and lead the Atlantean Guard in Atlantis with respect. ''Justice League'' (2017) Mera and the Atlantean Guard responded to attacks from Parademons, led by New God Steppenwolf, who was coming for the Mother Box. Mera fought valiantly against the New God, but knocked unconscious after he charged at her into a wall, and threw her away. Arthur Curry, son of Queen Atlanna, entered to stop Steppenwolf, but to avail. Mera created a bubble to speak with Curry, and criticized him for coming into their territory. When about to leave, Mera told him that she knew his mother, but he responded that she left him at his father's doorstep. Mera rebutted that she spared his life, and that he is now a "defenseless child", and its his responsibility to stop the New Gods since his mother cannot. Her convincing Curry allowed him to join the Justice League, and aid them in resurrecting the Kryptonian, Superman, and bring him back to his normal state. After doing so, Superman aided the Justice League, and Aquaman fought against many Parademons, and the team were able to defeat the New God. ''Aquaman'' (2018) A year after the defeat of the New God Steppenwolf, Mera left Atlantis in search for Arthur, needing his help to stop his half-brother, Orm. Despite finding, and telling him of what was going on, he refused and went back with his father. She would return to save Arthur from a tidal wave, and was able to convince him to come with her. The two went down to meet Nuidis Vulko, Arthur's mentor, who told of Atlan's trident, which wasp powerful enough to allow him to claim his throne. The group were ambushed by Orm's men, and Arthur decided to fight them off, as Mera and Vulko escaped. Arthur was captured and brought to Orm, and the two had a duel that Mera watched from the crowd, and saved Aquaman after the Quindent was destroyed. The two went off to the Sahara desert to find the first clue on how to get Atlan's trident, and were sent to Sicily, Italy for the next clue. Black Manta, a previous enemy that Arthur made at the beginning of the film, attacks alongside the Men-of-War and Murk. Mera dealt with Murk, and the Men-of-War while Aquaman defeated Black Manta in a fight. Afterward, they traveled to the Kingdom of the Trench, and reached a one-way portal to find Atlanna alive. Mera and Atlanna witnessed Arthur return with Atlan's trident, but he first had to stop Karathen. Mera would fight off the Men-of-War, and witnessed Arthur defeat Orm, and he was declared the King of Atlantis. Personality Mera showed herself to be compassionate, loyal, and fierce individual, and always follows the rule of doing what's right (despite how much it "aches" not to do so). In addition, she shows herself to be a supporter of responsibility, telling Arthur Curry that it was his duty to stop the New God, since his mother wasn't there. This is also shown in Aquaman, as she tries to convince him to take his righthood of King, wanting to stop his half-brother, Orm. Abilities/Powers Powers *'Atlantean-Physiology:' **'Superhuman Strength:' Mera showed herself to have above average human strength, being able to fight against the Men-of-War, and defeat Murk. **'Superhuman Speed:' While underwater, she can swim at supersonic speeds, and when on land, she can outrun an average Olympic athlete. She was able to outrun and escape the Men-of-War in Italy, being able to dodge their shots. **'Superhuman Durability:' Her body is immense and more resistant to physical damage, as she was able to survive fatal blows from Steppenwolf. **'Superhuman Agility:' She has extreme dexterity, being able to jump from rooftops in Italy. **'Superhuman Senses:' She possesses enhanced senses, being able to see underwater, and can better navigate her environment. *'Aquatic Adaption:' Mera is one of many Atlantean's that can survive on both land and water. **'Aquatic Respiration:' Thought most of her Xebellian species cannot, Mera can breath underwater with ease, due to her being a high-Xebellian. *'Hydrokinesis:' Mera has the ability to manipulate water, and when doing so, her eyes turn bright blue. She showed this ability when fighting against Steppenwolf, and was able to knock him down. In addition, she can manipulate and drain water from beings, collecting sweat from Arthur to unlock the Atlantean device. Abilities *'High Intelligence:' Mera showed herself to be highly intelligent, being wise enough to know to use Arthur's sweat to unlock the Atlantean device. *'Master Combatant:' She was trained in Atlantean battle arts, and became a skilled warrior in her own right. She shows her combat prowess when fighting against Men-of-War, and Murk himself. *'Master Swimmer:' Due to being raised under the sea, Mera is a talented swimmer, and can navigate without a problem. *'Expert Pilot:' She is also a expert pilot, having a two-person ship, and was able to barrage through blasts. Gallery 1495144080860.jpg|Mera's first look in Justice League. Mera_talking_with_Arthur.jpg|Mera talking to Aquaman after the fight with Steppenwolf. Aquaman magazine.jpg Quaman and mera.jpg Aquaman_First_Look_Mera.jpg|Mera's first look in Aquaman. Mera's_hydrokinesis.png|Mera using Hydrokinesis. 7136uubdo9521.jpg Ul5j2kyzxp921.jpg Rev-1-AMN-TRL-89040-UM_High_Res_JPEG-2.jpg|Mera in Sicily, Italy. Mera_eats_roses.jpg|Mera eating roses. Arthur_and_Mera_kiss.jpg|Mera and Arthur kiss. Trivia *She appears to like eating roses. *In DC Comics, Nereus is not her father, but her ex-fiancée, who she was once betrothed to. Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Amazons Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:DC Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Princess Warriors Category:Outright Category:Sympathetic Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Big Good Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason